1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a surface texture measuring device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surface texture measuring device that can inform the user of the replacement timing of a stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface texture measuring device for measuring the surface texture such as the surface roughness, the surface shape of a measured substance is known (for example. Patent Document 1, etc.).
A stylus is brought into contact with the surface of a measured substance and is traced along the surface of the measured substance in the contacted state. The stylus displaces in a direction crossing (orthogonal to) the trace direction in response to the surface texture of the measured substance. Thus, the surface texture of the measured substance can be measured from the displacement amount of the stylus.
[Patent Documents]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 4-24408 (Y2)
Generally, in the surface texture measuring device, the stylus traces along the surface of a measured substance in a state in which the stylus is in contact with the surface of the measured substance. Thus, the tip of the stylus easily wears. If measurement is conducted as the tip of the stylus wears, the surface texture, above all, surface roughness cannot precisely be measured.
Then, it is considered that the stylus is replaced based on the number of measurements or the number of elapsed days since the calibration day. However, for the number of measurements, the time of measurement extremely varies depending on the difference in measurement conditions. Thus, if the number of measurements is the same, the wear amount of the stylus varies. For the number of elapsed days since the calibration day, namely, for periodic inspection, the number of measurements also varies and thus the wear degree of the stylus also varies. Therefore, it is not easy to replace the stylus at an appropriate timing.